bestfriendsbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch (actor)
' Ross Shor Lynch' (born December 29, 1995) is an American singer, songwriter, actor, and musician. He is one of the founding members of the pop rock band R5. As an actor, he is known for his debut role as Austin Moon on the Disney Channel original series Austin & Ally,[2] and for his role as Brady in Disney Channel's Teen Beach Movie series. Early life Lynch was born and raised in Littleton, Colorado. He is the second youngest of five siblings (sister Rydel and brothers Riker, Rocky, and Ryland). He was educated at home from the fourth grade. He learned to sing and play the guitar and piano. Lynch is a second cousin of entertainers Derek and Julianne Hough.[2][3][4][5] Lynch and his family moved to Los Angeles, California in 2007. Career Lynch can play the piano, drums, and bass; he specializes in guitar. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in Southern California. He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009, Lynch was in Kidz Bop, and appeared in at least one Kidz Bop video.[6][7] He has also been seen in Cymphonique's music video "Lil' Miss Swagger". Lynch was cast in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel television program entitled Austin & Ally,[2] playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet and later forms a partnership with Ally, played by Laura Marano. The pilot was later picked up for a full season's production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012.[8][9] In 2013 the third season was shot and in 2015 the fourth and final season is being displayed on TV. In early 2012, Lynch began working on the Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. The movie was shot in Puerto Rico. He plays the role of Brady, the male lead in the film. The film was directed by Jeffrey Hornaday and premiered July 19, 2013, earning around 8.4 million viewers.[10] His first promotional single, "A Billion Hits", was released on April 2, 2012.[11] On July 13, 2012 Lynch released his debut soundtrack single, "Heard It on the Radio",[12] which reached number 196 on UK Singles Chart. On September 12, 2012 he released his debut soundtrack, Austin & Ally from the show of the same name.[13] The album peaked at twenty-seven on the Billboard Top 200, one on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_Soundtracks Billboard's Top Soundtracks] and one on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kid_Albums Billboard's Kid Albums].[13] Lynch has recorded a multitude of songs for Austin & Ally. He sang all 14 songs for the TV show's soundtrack, which was released in September 2012. These songs include "Can't Do It Without You" (the theme song for the series), "A Billion Hits", "Heard It On the Radio", and two songs with his band R5. Lynch had a cameo appearance in the movie Muppets Most Wanted (2014).[14] In 2015, Ross starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach 2 sequel to hit movie Teen Beach Movie.[15] The film premiered on Disney Channel on June 26, 2015, earning 7.5 million total viewers.[16] Lynch guest starred with his Austin & Ally co-star Laura Marano on Girl Meets World, where he reprises his role as Austin Moon.[17] In 2016, Lynch appeared in the animated adventure film Snowtime!, where he voiced the role of Piers.[18] The film centers around group of children who plan and stage a giant snowball fight during the Christmas holiday. Lynch is set to perform at the Hollywood Bowl's production A Chorus Line, which will run for three performances only on July 29, 30, and 31.[19] A Chorus Line, the groundbreaking show about life as a dancer auditioning for a Broadway musical, will be directed and choreographed by Baayork Lee.[20] In May 2016, it was announced that Lynch would be starring in his debut feature film Status Update, which began filming in June. [21] With R5 In March 2010, they self-released an EP, Ready Set Rock and in September they signed with Hollywood Records.[22] The second EP, Loud, was released on February 19, 2013, which featured the lead single and title track "Loud", the debut single from upcoming album. The band's first full-length album, Louder, was released on September 24, 2013 and the album not only includes the four songs from Loud and also seven new songs. The second single from the album, "Pass Me By", premiered on Radio Disney on August 16. The music video premiered on August 29 on Disney Channel and is available for public viewing on the band's Vevo channel. The third single, "(I Can't) Forget About You", was released on December 25, 2013 and reached number 47 on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mainstream_Top_40_%28Pop_Songs%29 Billboard Digital Pop Songs], and the fourth single "One Last Dance" on May 29, 2014. The third extended play, entitled Heart Made Up on You, was released on July 22, 2014 and the self-titled single on August 1, 2014.[23] On November 16, 2014 the band released the first single from second album, "Smile". "Let's Not Be Alone Tonight", the second single, was released on February 13, 2015.[22] "All Night" was released as the third single on June 2, along with the album's iTunes pre-order.[23] The band released their second full-length album on July 10, 2015, titled Sometime Last Night and debuted at No. 6 on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200], No. 1 on Billboard Top Pop Albums, No. 3 on Billboard Top Digital Albums, and No. 4 on Billboard Top Album Sales.[24] Personal life As of March 2015, Lynch is dating model and actress Courtney Eaton.[25] Filmography Discography See also: R5 discography Soundtrack albums Singles Promotional singles Other charted songs Other appearances Music videos Awards and nominations Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Portrayer Category:Plays Themselves